


Snow Angel

by 2spooky4u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Snow Angels, Winter, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas's first time experiencing snow as a human. Dean's pretty smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know there this came from. I know it's only November, and they're living in Kansas, but it's snowed here where I live so just roll with it okay

**Snow Angel**

 

 

"It's snowing, Dean," Cas breathed, peering out of the front door of the bunker. 

 

"Really? Huh. Little early this year." Dean stretched his arms above his head. It was ten thirty three in the morning, a little too early for a sleep in day. 

 

"I've never experienced snow as a human," Cas said quietly as Dean came to stand beside him at the door. 

 

"Go put on some warm clothes," Dean ordered, mock sternly. He was this close to grinning. Showing Cas the ins and outs of pleasant human experiences was his new favorite hobby. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Cas was layered up in a pair of lined jeans, a Fair Isle sweater, and his grey pea coat that had begun to serve as a replacement for the omnipresent trench coat. Dean's stomach fluttered as he took in the form fitting clothes. He reminded himself not to stare at the fallen angel as he joined him back at the door. 

 

"It's beautiful," Cas breathed as they stepped outside. There was a layer of snow a few inches thick dusting everything around the bunker. Dean watched fondly as Cas looked up at the falling snow and wandered towards the woods, taking in everything. 

 

"Yeah, I kind of like it too," Dean said, still gazing intensely at the angel.

 

Cas turned around, smiling slightly, and the hunter's heart skipped a beat. Cas's cheeks were pink from the cold, contrasting against pale skin and blue eyes. Snowflakes swirled around him and his ridiculous clothes, and Dean's gaze followed their descent down the path of his body: defined chest and slim torso, hips, long legs with Dean's lined jeans tucked into thick boots-

 

"Dean?" Cas asked, snapping him out of his.....observations. 

 

"Yeah?" Dean said, cheeks flushing. 

 

"Thank you," Cas said sincerely, stepping close enough that the white clouds of his breaths combined with Dean's. Dean swallowed and looked away. 

 

"What are you thankin' me for?" Dean asked, poking the toe of his boot into the snow. 

 

"Showing me all of the beauty in the world," Cas said, voice barely more than a whisper. His gaze darted down to Dean's lips before flickering back upwards. Dean's chest squeezed at the close proximity of those pretty blue eyes, before he stole a glance at Cas's lips. They were pink and chapped, and Dean wanted nothing more than to swipe his tongue along the fallen angel's lower lip for himself as Cas drew his own tongue across it, still staring at Dean's eyes and God, if he wasn't doing it on purpose, Dean would hate to see him actually try. 

 

Then, Cas smiled bashfully and looked at the ground, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Dean's heart thudded in his chest. 

 

Well, it was now or never. 

 

Dean gently guided Cas's chin upwards with one hand, wide blue eyes staring questioningly at him. He took the sides of Cas's face in his hands, ghosting his thumbs across his flushed cheekbones. 

 

Cas sighed contentedly as Dean tilted his head and gently brought their mouths together. Cas's lips were warm and chapped against his, and the fallen angel hummed happily as he deepened the kiss. His arms slid around Dean's waist, pulling him in close. 

 

"You're welcome," Dean said finally. Cas looks flushed and pretty and perfect, and Dean decided that yeah, he really liked the snow. 


End file.
